sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Free Join) Demonic Invasion
Overview The demonic forces of the Army of the Damned has recently been successful in Northern Eurish and is planning to spread it's undead legions upon the contentent of Northamer now. Lead by the demon prince known as Arnzarel this unholy army seeks a campain of conquest and will stop at nothing until the other Mobian powers of G.U.N and the Egg Empire fall as well. While technilogically inferior to Modern Mobians the forces of Arnzarel are able to call upon nightmarish powers and seem to grow with each enemy slain. Can your characters fight this netherwordly nightmare or will they succumb to it?(Free to Join) Participants *Jaredthefox92) *Vitomikespersonality * * RedRush3999 * * Enemicarium * * NTH *ArcticFairytail Involved characters * Army of the Damned * Arnzarel the Revolting (Main antagonist) * * Army of the Damned *Lilith the Demonette *Sarihash the Posessor *Missy the time-wolf (vito) (Regenerates into Harold) Heroes * * Matt the time-wolf (vito) * * Hugh the wolf (Vito) * * Clara the dog (vito * Howl the time-wolf vito * Noli the hedgehog (Enemicarium) * Novo the Hedgehog(NTH) * Otachi the Dragon(NTH Neutrals * Komerl The Hedgezoid (RedRush3999) * Arctic_the_Wolf Villains *Arnzarel the Revolting (Jaredthefox92) *Lilith the Demonette (Jaredthefox92) *Army of the Damned (Jaredthefox92) Rules *Normal roleplaying ettiqute is expected (No god modding, auto hitting, metagaming, powerplaying, ect.) *'You are allowed to join the bad guys if you want your character to.' *'Please keep chaos powers to a minimum and please do not have your character just have a chaos emerald all of a sudden. ' *'Chaos powers are less effective on demons. ' Part 1: Demons From the North The Army of the Damned has recently crossed the landbridge from Western Eurish into Northamer, Arnzarel's forces were being led in the front by his daughter Lilith, followed by the massive demon prince himself and his army behind him as they slowly creeped down from the border into Northamer.Soon their forces would descend upon Northamer like a thunderious storm and the tides of the undead would be upon every Mobian, human, overlander,and even cyborg there. "Lilith, I want you scout ahead to the nearby town and report back to me what you find" the massive and blue demon prince ordered his daughter. "Okay daddy." She said as the young demonette ran off into the nearest Mobian town. The young demonette entered the town and climbed up upon the side of a building to remain out of sight as she waited upon the rooftops. Hugh walked toward the building but suddenly he saw Lillith. "Hey Matt I need you." Hugh shouted. Suddenly Matt and Howl walked over Matt was carrying two sonic screwdrivers while Howl was only his. "Here Hugh." Matt said handing Hugh a sonic screwdriver. "Whoa Matt I am no time-wolf. but thanks." Hugh said flicking out his new sonic screwdriver. "So thats a demonette. Shes beautiful." Missy watched over them as Hugh climbed up to Lillith. "Interesting a demonette I can take advantage of her accompany her and when the time is right harness al her power." Missy said grinning. Lilith sensed Hugh as he climed up to her position, she maintained a low profile and waited to pounce when he got close. She would have to deal with him silently as to not compromise her location to the nearby town's authorities. Missy jumped onto Hugh and attempted to stab him with her umbrella she only hit him in the head. Hugh became uncaucious. Missy walked to Lillith and bowed. "My name is Missy but you can call me the Misstress..." Missy said but before she could finish she regenerated into a male wolf with brown fur and a suit and ..began to speak. "Hello the names The Master but you can call me Harold Saxon or just The Master. I was responsible for a war between mobians and draconians and destruction of planets." Harold said in a charming tone. "You got yourself a new ally." "Okay" Lilith said as she was confused and still keeping low and out of sight. "May want to get on the ground before they spot us." "Quick Lillith run Matt and his friends are starting to recognize us and Hugh is recovering." Harold said in shock. "Also next year if this scheme fails go to London and vote me for prime minister of the UK." "Who, what?" Lilith replied even more confuse."d than she was before. "Matt is same species as me not mobian time-wolf were practically immortal. Matt was given another regeneration cycle while I am given one each time I have been ressurected." Harold replied. But suddenly Matt was getting closer and so was Howl and Clara. "Excuse me sir who the heck are you?" Matt said to Harold. "Oh the names er.. Jamie Chorleone." Harold replied. "Pleasure meeting you and your girlfriend." Marr said. "Were not dating." Harold said to Matt in annoyance as Hugh, Howl, Clara and Matt walked away. Meanwhile, a mysterious hedgehog like figure was laying in a tree while the wind blows, feeling like something big is going to happen. "Hmm.....This could be an interesting little adventure." Komerl said as he backflips off the tree and runs in the shade at high speed and avoids being undetected. "Ah nuts, my cover is blown!" Lilith said a she stood up and conjured up hellfire in her hands. Meanwhile, Komerl then heads to the nearest Mobian town where he can a good quality sword to fight with and suddenly his stomach rumbles. "Okay, I need to find something to eat first THEN get a sword." Komerl thought as he headed towards the nearest cafe. He then orders five cheeseburgers and then heads out. Afterwards, he then heads toward the "Wild Weapons" shop and enters it and as he does, he finds the "Swords" isle and turns there. There is a particular sword that catches his eye: a long sword that is a straight, double-edged weapon with a single-handed cruciform hilt and a blade length of about 28 to 31 inches. "Perfect..." He thought and then smirked and takes it to the register where the clerk was. "So, are you ready to check out?" the clerk asks. Komerl then nods 'yes' and the clerk takes the sword and rings it up. "That will be 5,000 Rings, sir." the clerk said as Komerl gives him proper amount of Rings. "Have a nice day." the clerk says as Komerl heads out the door. Lilith then stares at the others next to her. She appears anxious and ready to strike at them She makes a serpent like hissing noise with her tongue and stares at them as two soul scorching flames burn in her hands. "YOUUUUUUU!" some kind of meteor falls from above, ignoring everyone else and pointing towards Lilith, as the meteor toches the ground it reveals some kind of mobian clad in a greenish-black old coat, as he walks towards her two golden flaming things begin to spin violently in the palm of his opened hands ???:"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE, DEMON! IN NOMINE DOMINI!" Komerl then notices the meteor-like object. "Chaos Control!" Komerl says as he teleports to the location with his new sword, not being noticed. "Who are those two?" he thought in his mind as he witnesses the confrontation with interest in a nearby tree. ???:"*the two spinning things grow bigger and begin to spin towards the demoness like chainsaws* FILIA DIABOLI, QUI AD TENEBRAE VENIT, MORI ET IN HUMUS REVERTI!" Lilith then tosses fireballs at ??? ass she leaps off one of the buildings and lands on the ground before heading off towards the woods. the two discs of energy hit the fireballs, annihilating them, then they vanish. ???:"YOU ARE NOT RUNNING AWAY!" a pair of stained glass-like angel wings appear on his back as he starts following Lilith by flying ???:"I SHALL DESTROY YOU AND ALL YOUR BRETHREN! I AM NIHIL THE EXORCIST AND I'VE COME TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE!" Komerl decides to follow them into the woods but he suddenly sees a green Chaos Emerald in a nearby bush but looks and sees if no one is around then picks it up. Then he rushes off towards the woods but notices a sleeping little girl and then again uses Chaos Control to teleport her to safety at her home. "Chaos bless you, little one." he thought as he rushed towards the two. Lilith decides to heads towards Arnzarel's position she moves through the forest to try to lose the others. Komerl, out of curiosity considers following Lilith but uses his stealth skills to follow her quietly. "One slip, and it could be over so I better watch it." he thought in consideration as he leap through the trees, wondering what could be going on. But he switches to his Brawl 4 moveset just in case he needs to fight. Lilith then proceeds to rush up the hill. As she moved she takes a zig zagging path in order to lose her pursuers. Eventually she makes it up the tall and wide hill to meet with a large blue fleshed demonic like being waiting atop it. "Sorry daddy, I got compromised. They maybe after us!" "This further complicates matters." The large and blue fleshed being said. "If I WERE a pursuer, I would've attacked you by now. Well you know, besides, that one guy." Komerl said from a nearby tree to the two demons. "Anyways, I'm just gonna get to the point. Why are you guys here? To kill us all or something?" Komerl said as he sat on the branch, with a look of what seemed like curiosity in his eyes. "That is our little secret, mortal" The giant blue male demon replied. Komerl chuckles a little. "Of course, you're gonna try to take over the world by force and destruction, am I right?" he said with his interest reaching it's peak. "Maybe..." Lilith replied. "Say nothing my child." Arnzarel said to her. "HA! Let me tell you, I'm so debated whether to join you or be against you. We'll see over time, shall we not?" Komerl said in consideration. "Who even are you?" Lilith asked. "Just a guy who loves adventure and walks in between the light and darkness, miss...An important ally or a deadly foe." Komerl replied with a smirk as he tossed the green Chaos Emerald up and down and stuffs it in his quills. "But consider sparing the innocent Mobians here, will you?" as he says as he gets ready to disappear in a green light. "If all goes according to plan then they will be able to join me." Arnzarel replied. "Hey!" Komerl yelled as he pointed at Lilith and excitedly says, "Let's have a fight sometime! When you think you're ready, try to find me some other time if you can! Later!" he says as he disappeared in the shade of the night with a smile. "You're on!" "Not now Lilith, we have far more important matters to attend to. I feel we have been compromised and we must assault the town's defenders post haste." "Alright, dad." She replied back to her father. ???:"...ORA PRO NOBIS!" a huge falchion falls from the sky at Arnzarel's feet, then its masters arrive ???:"PATER MALEFICORUM!" The exorcist extracts his falchion and points Arnzarel ???:"YOU, DISHONOR OF YOUR RACE!" Meanwhile, Komerl thinks about training for their fight in the future. He then heads to Green Mountain zone to train. "Lilith, behind me. I shall deal with this one personally." Arnzarel said to his daughter. "Oooh, dad's mad." Lilith though in her mind as she went behind her towering demonic father. Harold walked to Lillith. "Whats up with your dad? And what is going on." He said taking a big bite out of an apple covered with chocolate. "Meh not as good as fishfingers and custard." ???:"I WON'T LET YOU AND YOUR BLASPHEMOUS MASTERS PLAY GOD!" pins his falchion to the ground and in both his hands a "PX" symbol appears, then he claps "FULGUR DEI!" a stack of lightning comes out of him homing for Arnzarel at alarming speed Meanwhile, Komerl trains to his heart's content in roughest terrain in the mountains, he excitedly says to himself, "I don't know why but the challenge of fighting her seems exciting to me. Heh heh, guess I'll see if my training pays off. I should train with my Ultimate move set, so that way I can fight with everything I've got with no regrets." Then after training himself and exploring the area for sometime (though it actually was 48 hours since the time there goes 2x faster.), he found a yellow Chaos Emerald was there in the cracks of a boulder. "Another one?...." Komerl then picks up the emerald and stuffs it in his pouch where the other one was. "What is the point of finding these gems, I wonder..." Komerl says as he hikes up to the top of the mountain. Arnzarel casts a small defensive barrier spell to shield both Lilith and himself from the attack, while the shield won;t hold out forever it withstood this attack.Meanwhile Lilith conjured up her hell fire flames behind her father and prepared to attack once the shield was lowered. ???:"RRRRAAAAH!" extracts his falchion and charges Arnzarel, jumping over the shield and piercing the ground with his sword, a cross of light appears under the shield, causing the ground to explode under the demons' feet. After a while of climbing the mountain, Komerl then sits down see a beautiful view on the summit as the sun sets there and he begin his brutal training during the night. Having large and longer legs than the average Mobian or human the explosion doesn't go up to his lower torso, instead it burns Arnzarel's legs a bit but doesn't topple him over. The demon prince in response unleashes a loud and voluminous demonic shriek attack piercing the air around himself and due to ???'s close proximity to the large demon prince it would be almost impossible to avoid this loud radial attack . Meanwhile, after Komerl seems satisfied with his training, he climbs back down the large mountain and heads to Ice Cap Glaciers to mentally train there since it was his favorite medititating spot after all. ???:"YAAAAAAOGH!" the exorcist is thrown far away by the shriek, but then gets up, but he's evidently wounded. ???:"Tsk... You may even be revolting, but you are still a servant, in servitude of false gods who think to be able to use this world as their playground... CURSE YOU, PAGAN!" disappears in a flash of light. In the Ice Cap Glaciers, Komerl sat to meditate. He thought about what he said to those demons earlier and he knew he had to make a decision: either be the hero and help save Mobius or join the cause of the demons to conquer Mobius. "I should-WHOA!" Komerl exclaimed as he saw an avalanche coming his way. "Oh man, seriously?" he thought in panic as he jumped on his Extreme Gear to try and out ride the dangerous snow pile behind him while dodging trees, rocks, and bottomless pits. As he saw an upward rock slope, he decided to risk it and ramped off the slope to catch major air. Arctic sighed as she sat on the ground in a snow filled valley playing with the snow in her hand's as she hugged her knees debating witch side to join. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Komerl exclaimed as he crashed into a pile of snow near Arctic as the Ice Cap Zone theme played as he got up from that fall. Arctic quickly got up and ran over '' Hay you ok'' she asked as she looked at him as she floated above him concerned. Komerl popped his head and the rest of his body out of the snow. "Besides me being nearly dead from an avalanche.....Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, um....what's your name?" he paused pondering as to what her name was. Harold walked to Anarzel. "Sir my name is the Master destroyer of planets and races. I am an ally of you but you can call me Harold Saxon my mobian alias. I met your daughter." Harold said. "Hey, it's another one of those gems." Komerl said as he sees a light blue Chaos Emerald in a medium glacier. He then uses the spin dash to dig into the ice and gets the emerald buried inside. He then puts it in his quills but then says to himself, "Wait a second! Shadow told me about these gems before.....The Chaos Emeralds! He said if someone collects all seven of them, the user will gain unlimited power.....But I should probably hide them in my quills just in case." They are cool....I know what they are since I have one too! she said following him and taking out a red Chaos Emerald then showed it to him. "Cool, I also found four of them. But listen..." Komerl told the girl in seriousness and consideration, "We could both be targets for everyone. And since you and I both have Chaos Emeralds, we should be even more careful. If that falls in the wrong hands...There could be some serious trouble. Anyways, I think I should get you home....Your parents should be worried sick. And what's your name again?" "You seek to join me?" Arnzarel says as he bats an eye. "I think he does, daddy." Lilith says. My name is Arctic Silverflame the Cat but just call me Arctic. And I know I've looked after this one since when the war started well since I was born really... she said and looked down at her feet then back at him with a smile. "That's nice. But where are your parents? They must be worried about you." Komerl said in concern. '' I'M NOT a child...'' she sighed and said '' I...I don't know who they are...I was just left with it.'' "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know.." Komerl said in consideration of the girl. "But is it alright if I have that emerald, you know, for safe keeping? I don't want you in be a target in this war that's going on." Sorry but .... no way it's way to powerful.... i don't even know you she growled a bit putting it away. "Noted.....DEFINITELY noted. My name is Komerl, by the way." Komerl said in a little fear, but just a little. "Anyways, I'm going to find the other two emeralds so that way, I can end the war. Also, the Emeralds do react to their own, Arctic, so I know their power very well, especially since I've seen Sonic use them." '' So way i use chaos control from time to time i know alot as well '' she smiled then sighed '' here have the emerald but after someone kick's the demon what so ever i want it back ok?'' "I promise you, I will get this emerald back to you even if I have to die trying...." Komerl said with a sincere smile as Komerl took the Chaos Emerald and looked at Arctic with sudden determination. "We're going to end this war somehow, I know it. I'll go to Hidden Palace Zone first though." '' you better '' she smiled a him can i come? i don't have any other place to go?... please? she said with big eye's sadly "Sure you can come!" Komerl said as he ruffled her hair and smiles at Arctic. "Let's go to end this war already!" Komerl and Arctic then run off to their next destination, determined to end the war and save Mobius. she kept her guard up as she ran no being on ether side has more danger's for attack both side's mite attack so she flew due to it being silent by using her power's Category:Roleplays Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Free to join Category:Demons